utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Utherverse, this page is intended for new users who are unfamiliar with Utherverse and want to get started quickly. It teaches basic concepts and serves as a guide to more in depth articles. While this article is strictly about Utherverse, these steps are exactly the same for redlightcenter '''and '''virtual-vancouver as these use the same game client, except they are different brands. Joining and Downloading Utherverse If you have not joined Utherverse yet, sign up for an account at: https://www.utherverse.com/login.aspx. This website is called the Social Center and serves as the main hub for Utherverse web activities. Once you signed up for an account you will receive a verification email that you need to carefully read and process. While this step is not strictly needed at this time, a verified profile has more features. If you did not receive an email check your spam folder, and as a last resort go to https://www.utherverse.com/resendvalticket.aspx to get a new validation email. Next, download the game client, from the Utherverse Social Center by logging in and clicking the menu tab at the top. Here you will see an overview and a sub tab called . On this tab click the Download Client button (Figure 1) to download the game. We will leave the Social Center for now and come back to this at a later point in this article. Once downloaded, click the UtherverseSetup.exe download and follow the steps on screen to install the game onto your computer. If you encounter any issues during installation, contact tech support for help. First Contact Once you have downloaded and installed the game, launch the shortcut to start your Utherverse adventure. On your first login you are presented with the Welcome Center. This place is usually packed with many users that are willing to help you on your way to learn about Utherverse. However, like yourself there are also other new users here. Most of the time new 'basic' members have a green name. These are user that have not paid for a VIP membership. While Utherverse is completely free to use, a lot of features are unlocked only in VIP accounts. As a basic (green name) member, you can dance, chat in local, swim, get drunk, explore, or about 70% of the activities available on this site. As a basic member, you will quickly find is that you cannot send private messages to other users as this is normally a VIP-only feature, however you are able to contact official Utherverse Staff and Volunteers, and most commonly for new users, a Guide. Guides are usually present in the Welcome Center and around public locations to help you on your way, feel free to ask them any questions on your mind. If none are present in the Welcome Center, search for volunteers and staff by clicking the Friends button , this opens the Friends panel and if you go to the Search tab, you will see the option to select a search for Staff/Volunteer and then click the button. If any any volunteers of staff members are online you will see them listed with the roles they perform. Most staff are always willing to help you on your way. If you do manage to catch a Guide online, ask them for the grand tour! Note that on subsequent visits to Utherverse, your avatar will begin in Transport, not the Welcome Centre. Moving about While it is fun to chat to people and Guides, you want to get around and explore the game. The main controls are using your keyboard to walk, either by using the arrow keys or WASD (with Q and E to strafe). Alternatively press both mouse buttons to walk forward. The mouse is also the main method to control your camera. The left mouse button rotates your camera around your avatar and the right mouse button rotates your camera and your avatar at the same time. Using the space bar makes your avatar jump. While moving around notice the Help button pop up. Clicking this gives you hints about the game and a short description. Also now that you are moving around the Welcome Center you will see a bunch of information on posters on the walls. When hovering your mouse over these your pointer will change into a spyglass and clicking your left mouse button will open your web browser and a page with information on the topic. Around the Welcome Center there are interactions you can do with your avatar. One such thing is sitting, if you are able to sit somewhere, hovering your mouse over a seat will turn your mouse pointer into a chair , where you can click your left mouse button to make your avatar sit down. You can use an emote to sit down on the ground, by entering /sit into your chatbox, you can cancel this by typing /sit again. Alternatively, you can also setup your Quick Bar so you can use your mouse to perform these kind of actions. Your mouse pointer can change into a few other icons for interaction. The most common for interactions is the Hand pointer , this usually means you can interact with the object, for example a dancing pole. Interacting with others Chatting is the most common way to interact with people, you can also do a variety of things with others by right-clicking them. While some interactions are exclusive to VIP, there are things everyone can do. Though while you can click people to interact with them, not everyone will appreciate these random invites. It is generally considered courteous to first ask the person in chat if they would like to do this with you. Making friends can be one of the most interesting experiences in Utherverse. In fact it serves as a platform where you can get many relationships as in real life, but with some details you maybe would not do in real life. Always ask in chat before trying to add people to your friends list, otherwise your request will probably be declined. Dancing is one of the most common activities done across Utherverse. Your avatar will automatically start solo dancing once you walk into a dancefloor, this will also open up a clickable Actions menu that lists the dances you can perform. Once you are on a dancefloor you will have the option to invite others to dance with you. This again opens up a new menu to allow couple dancing. There is the option for sexual actions that can be performed and this is one of the features many people come to in Utherverse for. However, this is exclusively reserved to VIP members and you can learn more about this in our Virtual Sex article. This includes the option to go naked as well. Lastly you can learn more about people by right-clicking their avatars and selecting the option. This will open their profile page. You can learn about them and their interests. Some people will have more elaborate profiles then others. Changing your appearance You can change the look of your avatar by clicking the Customise icon . This opens the Customize Clothing pop-up. Here you will have the option to change your size, gender and even species. You can save the appearance you like in the stored outfits section. This makes it easy to switch between looks. The most important section for basic members is on the right-hand side where you can use the arrow buttons << and >>, to change how you look. There is a preview version next to this menu of your current looks. Once you are satisfied with your looks click the Save Change button to load your avatar with this new look. There is of course a plethora more clothing options including free and paid-for outfits available to VIP users in the closets and if you really enjoy the clothing aspect of Utherverse, you can even design outfits and sell them to others. Exploration This is the main way to get around Utherverse. If you like to get to transport you can go to the doors and hover your mouse over the door till you see the doot pointer and left-click. This will bring up a loading screen and make you travel to transport. Transport is the main hub once you have a more established account where you will login to. From here there is a variety of doors to explore Utherverse. A few places of interest might be the street, the zaby lobby, bordello, alleys and granville island. These places have a mix of things to do and usually some people are hanging out there. Another options is to check out current events. Click the button to see the Events pop-up. Here you can see current ongoing and upcoming events. Feel free to click and of these and visit. This is usually a great opportunity to meet people as these places are usually packed. Another options that the button allows is to click on the directory tab. Which opens a search window where you can explore all listed venues in Utherverse. While the top categories show where there is a lot of people currently. You can also go explore less traveled places. There are some real hidden gems in there, exploring can be a real fun activity. Creating a profile As said we would get back to the social center. Part of the social center is the ability to view profiles. You can always open a web browser with your own profile by clicking on the button. To quickly edit your profile you should click button in game this automatically will log you into the social center you can then click button at the top. And then click the tab. You will be presented with the following tabs: These tabs represent a lot of your visible profile. The main ones for your profile are, Personality, Basic Info, Background and Sexy Stuff. Most of these are simply checkboxes that highlight your preferences. The main exception is the Personality tab. Here you can customize your profile in great detail as it allows for HTML and CSS. If your web-building skills are not that great, you can always add a myspace or equivalent profile to this section instead. By completing your profile, people will have an idea of what you are like when you try to make friends with them. The Social Center has a plethora of game management and community interaction systems. While it is not important to know most of these functions at this time. It is always good to remember when you want to know something or do something you most likely start your search on the page. My first zaby You most likely will hear many people rave about zabys. These are basically personal apartments that you can fully customize to your own liking and preferences. They usually come unfurnished. While there are free properties available to VIP members, non-vip members can purchase zabys with a months rent for about 1 to 2 rays. There are a few easy methods to quickly accumulate some rays. Once you have accumulated the necessary rays you can purchase your first zaby from: https://www.redlightcenter.com/Net/vww/catalogCatagory.aspx?catagoryID=100 Once you have a zaby you can find this in game by clicking button. You should see listed under Your Zaby Properties, the newly acquired zaby. Right-click this property and Go There. You will now be in your first zaby. You can learn to decorate this or purchase layouts from other decorators. If you want to decorate the zaby yourself it is wise to learn some basics about the prop editor and world texture editor. What's next? Many people come to Utherverse to experience virtual sex at first. While this is part of the lifestyle there is so much more to discover. Many people eventually start a business, with many opportunities to grow. You can learn at the UtherAcademy with a variety of subjects. You can go out clubbing with your friends, or swim in the lagoon, see a movie or participate in one of the many contests hold every day. You can even explore many regions, some are even setup as game regions where you can have your own adventure, be it solving a puzzle or maze, to complete experiences such as walking though jurassic park. Many people also start learning more about clothing making or decorating and make some of the most creative creations. Others on the other hand try their hand on becoming a working girl/guy, this also offers many opportunities. You can even hold your own events. More and more options are of course available to those who choose to become a VIP member. Which will enable sexual acts, better business opportunities and more and more scripts, and custom clothing to wear and much, much more. There is even options to become a volunteer for Utherverse. Category:Utherverse Wiki